That Little Voice
by myshipperheart17
Summary: Post 4x05 one shot - Emma's attempts to process her past connection to the Snow Queen. A quiet CS moment - I just love these two. (Disclaimed - I do not own the amazing characters of OUAT, no copyright infringement is intended!)


For a moment all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, the blood rushing through her veins as she tried to process what she had just seen. She had seen it, and she understood what she was seeing - she just couldn't quite bring herself to accept it.

He was talking to her but she wasn't listening, wasn't able to concentrate on anything more than that image of the Snow Queen's face, frozen on the screen, holding her camera and staring down the lens. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was pacing. This was like some horrible nightmare.

The more she paced, the harder her heart beat, and the more frustrated she got. Tears started to sting her eyes, blurring her vision, and she quickly wiped them away. She was Emma Swan. She didn't do weak and vulnerable. She was going to get some answers.

The sound of her voice on his lips briefly registered in her brain as she did a one-eighty and began striding towards the door. Her heart made a feeble attempt to convince her to stay - all it wanted was to fall into his comforting embrace, to have him tell her everything was going to be fine and kiss her in that intensely passionate way that made her forget that anything outside of them existed. Right now, however, it was her head that was in charge, and it wasn't about to let anything get in the way of figuring this out.

"SWAN!"

The feel of his hand on her arm woke her from her trance, the warmth of his palm sending a tingle into her skin, her forearm bare from having pushed up the sleeves of her jumper, ready for battle.

She reluctantly stopped and looked up at him, trying to ignore the relief spreading across his face at the fact she'd actually paid attention to him for the first time since they paused the tape. His eyes were wide and warm and she could easily get lost in them, but now wasn't the time. She didn't back away when he stepped towards her though. The little voice, which felt like it was coming directly from her chest - she hated that, when did she get so sentimental - seemed to be gaining a tiny bit of ground. Or maybe it was just his sudden proximity, the smell of him, the familiar scent of leather that invaded her senses any time he came near. Enveloped in momentary silence, he reached out and gently cupped the side of her face.

Her resolve was definitely weakening. Not enough to give up, but certainly to take a pause.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning her cheek instinctively into his hand. Before she could open her eyes his strong arm was around her waist, pulling her to him and wrapping her up in him, her head on his shoulder and his breath on her forehead. Her eyes prickled with tears again, and this time she decided not to fight them. She was slowly but surely finding herself becoming more and more open with him - tonight had proved that. Her breath hitched in her chest, a failed attempt to stifle a sob, as he ran a soothing hand over her back.

He didn't say anything. That was one of the best things about him. Sometimes he pushed her, when she needed to face up to her magic, or her insecurities, or in an attempt to break down those walls she seemed so fond of. But other times, he just knew it was enough to be there.

And then, without warning, it seemed to hit her all over again. That woman had taken her memories, had been a part of her life for who knows how long, and now she was here, tormenting her, tormenting Elsa, and Regina, causing them all to walk on eggshells, and to top it off, she almost killed the man whose arms were the only thing keeping her on solid ground right now.

She would not get away with this.

She pulled back, shattering the stillness of the room, and he looked at her, that look that said "I know what you're thinking", without saying anything at all.

"Killian," she whispered, in an attempt to steady her voice, "You know I have to do this."

He stared for a moment, seemingly contemplating her words, while his eyes never left hers. After what felt like an eternity he reached down and took her hand, locking his fingers through hers.

"I know. But I hope you don't think for a second you're doing this alone."

For the first time since this revelation she felt the urge to smile. She didn't, but thanks to him it was there, and that was enough. She leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, allowing them a moment to get lost, his hook pressing into her back, before breaking apart. Tonight he had learnt more about her than she'd shared with anyone in a long time, and she couldn't imagine facing this challenge with anyone else. So she nodded, grasped his hand even tighter, and took another long, deep breath.

"Let's do this. Let's get this witch."

* * *

><p><strong>This just popped into my head and I felt the urge to write it down - getting a bit carried away with writing about these two over the past couple of weeks! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are very much welcomed!<strong>


End file.
